Dancing In The Dark
by ValPal2.0
Summary: ...I have never seen him look so sure of himself....I wonder whats running through his head...I let Him take control.....
1. Dancing In the Dark

1_I do not own Home Improvement or anybody in it._

_I also do not own the Song Dancing In The Dark By Dj Cammy_

_if I did..I would be the happiest person alive! _

_Summary I have never seen him look so sure of himself, he should let out more often then meaby I wouldn't have to make it seem as if I were my own little brothers stalker._

_Slash meaby you would just have to see_

_Randy Age: 16_

_Brad Age: 17_

_hope you enjoy it! 3 Val_

_**Dancing In the Dark**_

**_Brads POV_**

At home things were hectic. Mark, was being all dark and gloomy being all emo shit, Mom well mom really needs a day off and Dad really needs to stop making everything go BOOM! That man needs to learn how to fix something without getting something eles broken. It like having another kid in the house. And then there's someone special in my life, that knows something about everything. His comebacks could make even a lonely grump wanna roll with laughter. He seems to be one of the sane ones that made it in the family, next to me of course. He's always so tense these days. As if something was pounding him over and over.

He never seems to want to do anything that he used to. Almost as if he is a whole new person. He keeps to himself at night. Locks himself up and doesn't come out till the next afternoon. I always wanted to know what was he up to, and tonight's my lucky night.

"Brad, honey me and your dad will be going out tonight I hope thats ok and Mark will be over at Ronnys working on something for there band" Jill listed as she packed her purse.

"No mom thats fine go on and have fun" I reply, jumping out of my skin as Randy pushed past us to his room in the basement. "See whats up with him, don't stay up to late, don't pull a Tim ok"

Jill reminded. Whenever theres an accident we refer to it these days as A Tim. Mom and Dad gone along with Mark. I hear some kind of beaty music coming from Randy's room.

I crept down stairs and sat down in the Shadows so theres no way he could spot me. He got up and began to sway a bit.

_Can we try again  
To start a new and lovely story that will  
shine a ray of light upon our hearts  
and bring back long lost glory  
Of how it used to be  
Baby you and me  
Convinced we were each others destiny_

Randy began singing along he began to free himself eyes closed body moving I have never seen him look so sure of himself, he should let out more often then meaby I wouldn't have to make it seem as if I were my own little brothers stalker.

_My heart cries out to you  
you must forget me  
I've been dancin in the dark  
been searching for a spark  
A fire still burning_

I regret calling him clumsy. He is moving with ease. I just wish I knew what was running through his mind. He stopped singing and let the beat take him in.

_I believe we'll make it through  
If you stand by me  
We can weather any storm  
And keep each other warm  
As long as there's love_

I was so busy with my own thoughts that I did not see Randy open his eyes and lead his gaze straight to me. I sat there with my face flushed of embarrassment while he remained calm and um-moving. He took slow strides toward me keeping his eyes locked to mine.

He reached to my level. Our lips were just centimeters apart. My eyes closed they met with his.

I let Randy take full control as he deepened the kiss from something innocent to something full of lust and need.

_Faith is not mine ,  
and if I could id unturn  
the hands of time_...

_**Please send in reviews and be honest!!**_

_**I am planning to make more chapters so if anyone wants to send some idea then go right ahead I will use them all!**_

_**Please and thank u**_

_**3**_

_**Val**_


	2. Turn Me On

1_I do not own Home Improvement or anybody in it._

_I also do not own the Song Turn Me On by Kevin Lyttle_

_Summary I have never seen him look so sure of himself, he should let out more often then meaby I wouldn't have to make it seem as if I were my own little brothers stalker. Things Are NOT what people expect to be._

_Slash meaby you would just have to see_

_Randy Age: 16_

_Brad Age: 17_

_hope you enjoy it! 3 Val_

**Brads POV**

I really have no clue how it happened one minute I was kissing my little brother next thing I know im on my way to ask my parents if me and Randy could go hang out somewhere.

"Brad honey, I think its sweet that you want to take your little brother out to where ever you go with you" Jill said feeling as though this family was only getting stronger and stronger everyday.

Boy did she have somewhat of a right idea.

"To go where?" Randy asked with a hint of excitement in his eyes, "you heard me, that new club that's in town. Brad had a few arguments in his head before coming down to talk to Randy.

He was beet red as soon as he got to the steps leading down to Randy's room in the basement.

The kiss was just a day ago. He was having a hard time controlling his already hitching breathing but as soon as he made it down the steps he completely lost it, there was his innocent little brother on the bed with nothing but his jeans on. All Brad thought about was birds and bees.

"Don't worry Brad all I have to do is change and then we can go." Randy said.

_**At the club**_

The music was loud and the club was packed with sweaty dancers. Oh did I mention it was a free club (as in it did not matter if you were gay or straight just have fun kinda free)

_For the longest while we jamming in the Party  
And you're wining on me  
Pushing everything  
Right back on top of me (Yea - hey- ai)  
But if you think you're gonna get away from me  
You better change your mind  
You're going home...  
You're going home with me tonight _

I grabbed Randy ready to show how confident I can be and pulled him out onto the dance floor.

I was pleased at the surprised look on his face, then as itturned into one of those sexy smiles of his. He grabbed my his and pulled me closer to him. I can feel a tent rising up in my cargos, and im pretty sure he feels it too.

_SO LET ME HOLD YOU  
GIRL CARESS MY BODY  
YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU  
-TURN ME ON  
-TURN ME ON...  
LET ME JAM YOU  
GIRL WINE ALL AROUND ME  
YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU  
-TURN ME ON  
-TURN ME ON..._

We start to move together, thus causing me to schedule a nice ice cold shower as soon as we came home. I can feel the heat coming from our bodies, who knew my brother who I knew 17 have this secret beast inside of him? I sure in hell did not.

_One hand on the ground & Bumper cock sky high  
Wining hard on me  
Got the Python  
Hollerin' for mercy - Yea hey - ai  
Then I whisper in her ear So wine harder  
And then she said to me  
Boy just push that thing  
Push it harder back on me_

Dancing, sweating, hormones jumping all over the place. I lean down and brush my lips against his. He pushes me closer and his hand finds its way to the zipper of my cargos, Cancel the ice cold shower, make that and arctic one. I can feel him and im just about ready to fuck the living lights out of him. HORMONES are my best friends.

_Girl Just Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss Me, Squeeze Me  
Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss & Caress Me_ _  
SO LET ME HOLD YOU  
GIRL CARESS MY BODY  
YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU  
-TURN ME ON -TURN ME ON...  
LET ME JAM YOU  
GIRL WINE ALL AROUND ME  
YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU  
-TURN ME ON  
-TURN ME ON..._

Randy Taylor, my brother you got me going crazy.

**Update alert lol hope you guys like this chap. Took me a good hour to come up with what song to put in. Anywhos reviews and ideas are welcome with open arms **

**thanks everybody )**

**3**

**Val**


	3. The Last Night

**1I do not own Home Improvement or anybody in it. **

**I also do not own the Song The Last Night By Skillet [[my new addiction]] **

**Summary I have never seen him look so sure of himself, he should let out more often then meaby I wouldn't have to make it seem as if I were my own little brothers stalker. Things Are NOT what people expect to be. **

**Slash BradXRandy **

**Randy Age: 16 **

**Brad Age: 17 **

**hope you enjoy it! - Val **

**Brads POV **

I dont know how we got home but i know we somehow did. I was buzzed on hormones that i was so sure that it had to be Randy who drove us back.  
The club was amazing. Thoe i'v only been there a few times with some buddies, it was nothing compared to last night. I got out of bed and streched. Looking around im guessing Randy is in his room sleeping. Smart kid becuase if mom and or dad walked in and found him on my bed..well. We were both to old for the nightmere exuse so we delt. More likely I delt.  
Walking downstairs to the smell of burned pankcakes was not what i planed. Mom must have tried a new pankcake recipe. Everybody was there except for the one person i wanted to see the most. Yup you guessed right, the cute sarcastic blonde. "Hey mom wheres Randy?" I asked fully knowing she had better things to do, like trying not to burn down the house. I guess dad rubbed some stupid on her. "Oh morning honey, yeah he just went out said something about meeting up with mike" she replied not looking up from the mess. Mike was on my list of MUST BEAT UP not only does he have the nerve to play people but hes also currently after playing Randy. I dont know why he would be as so stupid as to meet up with that son of a bitch. Once again he is his fathers son. "alright thanks" I called out as i raced out the door grabbing my jacket. First lets check out the mall. Everyone hangsout there right? I parked my car as close to the enterience as possible.  
Walking in the mall is like walking into a funhouse at some carnival. Its hectic and you dont know whats what with all these people.  
I close it to the water fountian crouching down so i wont be seen and looked around. FOUND MIKE AND RANDY!! Im not sure about what they are doing but Randy seems to be having a good time. A twist in my heart makes me gasp in sudden pain. No, Randy was not doing this to him. Hes not like that. I thought everything was clear last night. It took me awhile to relize that I was in love with him, and now it took me seconds to relize just how jelouse I can get.  
Mike took ahold of Randys hand, but he wasnt pushing away, he was getting closer. I did not want to turn away I couldnt. Mike said something that made Randy look away and blush. This is not happining. Suddenly Mike did the forbidden, he kissed Randy on the cheek! And Randy did nothing about it but go even closer.  
I nearly passed out becuase i was holding my breath for to long. The knife is now buired deep inside my back, my hearts on fire.I got up to full height and thats when they saw me. Randys look of shock and mikes smirk.  
fuck them.  
I ran back to the car and drove home ignoring the speed limite.

When i got back nobody was home. I ran to my room and slammed the door as hard as i could. Looking myself in the mirror tears falling down my face.

_You come to me with scars on your wrist You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this I just came to say goodbye I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine But I know it's a lie._

I couldnt Belive it, I dont want to belive it. It came as fast as it ended. MY Randy, cheating. Well we were never offical but come on for fucks sake. When I get my hands on Mike i'l kill him.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone Look me in the eyes so I know you know I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be. _

I care but Mike, Mike is just using Randy. Playing him like a radio. He did it to everyone.

_Your parents say everything is your fault But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all I'm so sick of when they say It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine But I know it's a lie. _

I dont know what i'l do with Randy. I wont be able to look at him in the eye now. Tears are falling faster, footsteps pound up to my room. The door flys open. Mark? whats he doing here? "I saw i saw Randy..you..you guys...your..." He quickly wrapped me in a hug. I dont care right now how he found out I dont care. It felt kinda good having someone who knew what was going on.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone Look me in the eyes so I know you know I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be._

"Mark..mark" I sobbed into his shirt. "its aright it ok" He kept on whispering.

The last night away from me The night is so long when everything's wrong If you give me your hand I will help you hold on Tonight,  
Tonight.

"Mark I love him" I confessed everything. He took it well suprise emo boy has seen worse. "Randy will see, he will feel so stupid once he found out hes hurting his only strengh"  
Mark said. He must have gotten that from a fourtune cookie.  
All I know is that this is the last time I will let Randy slip away from me LAST TIME! I'l show him I love him more then anything and anyone out there. I love Him I love him.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone Look me in the eyes so I know you know I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be. _

_I won't let you say goodbye,  
I'll be your reason why. _

_The last night away from me,  
Away from me. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Guys see that green button on the bottem?? click it and write a review. Sorry I havent updated in a while but things are kinda hectic.  
but no fear IM BACKKKK!  
hahaha help dealing with writters block for the next chapter!  
suggestions are welcome ALL THE TIME!  
-val


	4. Heartless

**1I do not own Home Improvement or anybody in it.**

**I also do not own the Song Heartless By Kanye West**

**Summary I have never seen him look so sure of himself, he should let out more often then meaby I wouldn't have to make it seem as if I were my own little brothers stalker. Things Are NOT what people expect to be.**

**Slash BradXRandy**

**Randy Age: 16**

**Brad Age: 17**

**hope you enjoy it! - Val**

**Oh Hey Randy's POV**

I cant belive it. Brad caught me, Brad the one that I kissed. My brother.

Mike asked this morning if I wanted to hang out. Not knowing what to say all I did was agree.

I knew about his rep and I knew what he did. That didnt mean we couldnt be friends right.

I don't know what happend. On Minuet we were talking about video games and the next hes moving closer and closer holding my hand. I panicked and when he kissed me on the cheek

I really did not know what to say or do. Its like my my brain turned to fuzz.

I looked around to see who saw us and all I saw was Brad. Brad with the look of deep pain across his face. I knew that he was hurt and pissed off at me that I didnt do anything to defend myself like push Mike away. I also Mike with a huge smirk on his face. Well that done just about everything.

_In the night I hear him talk  
The coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless (heartless)  
How you be so heartless Oh  
How could you be so heartless_

It was going so perfect me and Brad. The club was one of the best night of my 16 years.

I love Brad but I know that I hurt him. Quickly looking around I knew he went home. But I also saw Mark and Ronny looking at me like I was lower then scum. Did they know something?

_How you be so cold  
As the winter wind when it breeze yo  
Just remember that you talkin to me yoYou need to watch the way you talkin to me yo  
I mean after all the things that we been thru  
I mean after all the things we got into  
Ayo I know it's some thangs that you ain't told me  
Ayo I did some things but that's the old me  
And now you wanna get me back and you gon show me  
So you walkin round like you don't know me  
You gotta a new friend, well I got homies  
But in the end it's still so lonely_

I knew it would be awhile until Brad forgave me, But I also knew I had to try. He must listen to my expiation. I didnt do anything wrong..Aside from hurting the one I really love.

And me still sitting there with Mike and Mark and Ronny looking at me was enough to create heat in my eyes. I wanted to cry like a baby punch Mike and run home to Brad. Yet theres no way out. Whats done is done.

_In the night I hear him talk  
The coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless (heartless)  
How you be so heartless? Oh  
How could you be so heartless_

I feel so heartless.

Yay I did it. My best work of writing.

Yeah yeah bore me with the 'your so evil for doing that'

but hey I had insperation seeing as my own love life is going somewhat

really bad. And I figured, what if I imply that to this story

and VOLA!

Sooooo see that green button; you know what to do.

LOVE YOU'SSS!

-VaL


	5. AN

_**OH MY GOD**_

'_**shoes shoes shoes omg shoes**_

_**lets get some shoes lets get some shoes**_

_**lets get some shoes**_

_**these shoes suck**_

_**these shoes rule**_

_**these shoes suck**_

_**shoes shoes shoes**_

_**omg shoes **_

_**lets get some shoes**_

_**lets party'**_

**-kelly (kelly likes shoes) (find it on youtube is the funniest thing in the world)**

it's a song people

anywhos yeahh as u may have noticed IMMM BACKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And ready to write.

As u may have read in the last chapter brad found randy smitten with another guy.

STUPID RANDY!!

Ha ha u guessed it, I was the brad in this story..sadly

but have no fear I shall be writting A LOT

and hopefully brad and randy will c the stupid of there ways and maybe...

Well idk maybe this story will be rated higher -m -

for future chaps.

But I need ur help!!

Can u guys come with a good song??

I cant seem to find any that will

match a fighting sence.

And thank u everyone for the awesome reviews

-randy taylor: thats sweet thanks R0ck 0n

-home improvement lover- lol wow thanks that made me laugh..

-everyone eles

L0VEEEEEEEEEEE U ALL

laterrrrrrrrrr

-val


	6. Right nananana

**I do not own Home Improvement or anybody in it.**

**I also do not own the Song Right now (na na na) by AKON!**

**if I did..I would be the happiest person alive! **

**Summary I have never seen him look so sure of himself, he should let out more often then meaby I wouldnt have to make it seem as if I were my own little brothers stalker.**

**Slash meaby you would just have to see**

**Randy Age: 16**

**Brad Age: 17**

**hope you enjoy it! 3 Val**

**Dancing In the Dark**

**Brads POV[again deal with it]**

He tried to explain but I guess the asshole deep inside of me just refused to even bother with him for now. I knew that I was hurting both of us, and that I should give Randy a chance to tell me what the fuck was going on inside his head. Maybe its not as bad as I think it is, maybe it was worse. I didnt know what to think anymore. Mark was amazing taking everything in. I truely love him and I got a whole new respect for him. He wants everyone to be happy, no matter how much of an emo dork he puts himself out to be.

Mom was the first to notice the sudden behavior difference in the Taylor household once or twice she acually came upstairs to talk to me. Knowing im the oldest and possibly started it. I was having a no Bullshit day and I just told her to leave me be for a while. I miss him, I miss MY Randy. As if he could read my mind there he was eyes wide,visably nervous,flushed brother of MINE. "Brad..please Brad let me explain" he pleaded. My silance giving him all the time to talk.

"It was not my fault, you have got to bealive me..you out all people..I love you dear God I love you soo much and I swear on grandpas grave that whatever happend that ass got himself a shiner in the end...Brad please say something..its been to long and I cant go on like-" I cut him off with my lips. I knew that I can trust him danm it I just knew ok. We parted to take a breath. "Brad, I want you..im ready..I want to be yours" the look on his face was oh my god he was talking about sex wasnt he? "Randy are you..are you sure about this?" I reasured him somehow. Yes I was ready but was he? "Yes-" once again my lips cut him off.

I pushed him onto my bed gently. This is our first time and I wasnt gonna go rough. Unless he wanted to.

_Its been so long (long, long)  
That I havent seen your face  
Im tryin be stong (strong)  
But the strenghth I have is washing away (way)  
It wont be long (long)  
Before I get you by my side  
And just hold you, tease you, sqeeze you  
Tell you whats been on my mind_

I began kissing down his jaw to his neck and bit down on a perticually sensative spot. His whimpers and shallow breathing fueling me and my sex drive.

_I wanna make up right now (na na)  
I wanna make up right now (na na)  
Wish we never broke up right now (na na)  
We need to live up right now (na na)  
I wanna make up right now (na na)  
I wanna make up right now (na na)  
Wish we never broke up right now (na na)  
We need to live up right now (na na)_

I teased him a little slighty moving my hips against his hard on. He looked so sexy right now, under me, eyes shut, lips parted. So fuckable.

_I want you to fly with me (want you to fly)  
I miss how you lie with me (miss how you lie)  
Just wish you could dine with me (wish you could dine with me)  
The one that'll grind with me (said, that that'll grind with me)  
I want you to fly with me (want you to fly)  
I miss how you lie with me (Oh, miss how you lie)  
Just wish you could dine with me (wish you could dine)  
The one that'll grind with me (Oh, one that'll grind)  
Yeah!_

**HAHA suckers!!! Sex will be in the next chap! Yes now im going to be updating more. But now I really need help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Next chapter im going to use the song Suger by Flo Rida Feat. Wynter and I need some help writing the sex scene. **

**Will someone help?**

**Oh yeah Marks gonna show ALOT of support so dont you worry [this goes out to HomeimprovementLover lol since your on team Taron-lol r u still?-] well there ya go some mark luvin! Maybe Brad and Randy will play around with him..you never know.**

**Well im stuck here...so closee to getting a boyfriend yet so far rofl.**

**Either way im writing right?!**

**so review my lovers ;]**

**VALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**


End file.
